


What even- (Ben 10 edition)

by OnyxWulf



Series: Concept Dumping Grounds [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it still is just slapping a watch, but this time there’s pain!, in which complete cellular reconstruction isn’t as simple as slapping a watch, technically body horror but let’s focus more on the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWulf/pseuds/OnyxWulf
Summary: Part of my idea dumping grounds, but for Ben 10. Chapter 1 feat. not so simple alien transformations. Seriously, his entire body is being reworked at the cellular level why would alien technology change that.





	What even- (Ben 10 edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is basically just an au where pain exists.

Gwen threw her arms up. “Can’t you change it?! Rework something, add some sort of painkiller, anything!”

“I did. What results is the best even Galvans can manage.”

”Well it’s not much!”

”It’s as much as is possible!” Azmuth barked back. “What else could you even expect? The omnitrix is designed to transform the user into a perfect reconstruction of themselves as a whole other species, breaking them down at the cellular level to recreate them in the target beings’ image! To do so without killing the user is to slow down the process so that not every cell is destroyed at once, while keeping the brain itself intact and consistently receiving the nutrients it requires to live.”

Max cut in. ”What are you saying?”

”I’m _saying_ there is no way to further reduce any pain Ben Tennyson experiences during his transformations without serious memory loss or brain damage.”

* * *

Ben 10, but the transformations brought on by the Omnitrix are extremely painful. Which makes more sense that glowy glowy transformations that toe the line between advanced alien technology and magical anime girls.


End file.
